


Piercings

by WtfKaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Smut, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WtfKaneki/pseuds/WtfKaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki loses a bet and Hide is more than interested in the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> There's a special place in hell for me.

For nearly a month now both Uta and Touka have been bugging Kaneki about taking advantage of his new appearance. The pure white hair and the solid black nails really did suit kaneki in a way that made him come across as sexy rather than the stuttering mess he was before. He wasn't very intrigued when they kept mentioning that he should get a couple tattoos and maybe a few piercings. The thought of him damaging his skin any further made him cringe a bit.

However, he had lost a bet against Touka. It was kind of unfair in all honesty. She had challenged him, saying that he wouldn't get through the entire work day without breaking a single cup. Since Kaneki was know to be quite clumsy to begin with, he was bound to fail with Toukas countless jump scares and yelling. About halfway through the shift, Kaneki had already broken three cups, muttering curses under his breath when Touka would brag about how she won and then tease him for being a klutz. He should've known not to play Toukas little game, especially when he found out the result.

 Of course, the result was that her and Uta would get to choose a piercing that Kaneki would get. He insisted no tattoos because he knew getting rid of a piercing was much easier than getting rid of a tattoo. All he had to do was let the hole close. When their shift was over, Touka bugged him about when he wanted to get it done. 

"Why don't you just call him now. I might as well get it over with." He responded, annoyance clear in his voice. It was ignored by Touka as she pulled out her phone and excitedly dialed Uta. When they were finished, Toukas grin widened.

"We're going to his shop. He said he has the perfect idea for you." This made Kaneki wince a little, not fully trusting the two trouble making teens. Shaking his head, they walked towards the small mask shop.

When they arrived, Uta and Touka were already bragging about how they were totally going to turn Kaneki into a total sex god. Grimacing, Kaneki looked at the table where he was supposed to lay. "Um... Why do i have to lay down for this again? Aren't we just doing like a simple nose piercing or something?" Kaneki's nervousness made Touka giggle. This caused another wave of nervousness wash over Kaneki as he shrugged, laying down. "Then.. what am i getting?"

"I'm going to need you to take your shirt off for me." Uta said with a smile. Confused, Kaneki peels off the black tee and notices the two staring. He mutters a shy comment from under his breath which is replaced with a yelp as he's pushed back onto the cold table. "This may hurt a bit."

Kaneki yelps as he feels a sing in his left nipple. No fucking way. He looks at Touka with anger and she replies with a polite smile. "Guys i did not agree to this. Plus, wouldn't this technically count as two pie- AH!" He's quickly cut off as he feels another sting in his other nipple. before he knows it there are two silver bars in each, making him wince. "You guys are ridiculous..." He mutters.

"Oh shut up! You'll thank us later for this." Touka winks only to receive another glare from Kaneki.

~

They pierced his nipples. They pierced his fucking nipples. The embarrassment alone is enough to have Kaneki slamming the door to his small apartment. He rushes to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, trying to calm his nerves. He's startled when he hears shuffling in the hallway, but relaxes when he sees a mess of blonde hair. "Kanekiiiii why the slamming?" Hide whines, wiping his eyes groggily. Kaneki looks at the time, seeing it was already half past ten. 

"Why are you here anyways? Don't you have studying to do?" Kaneki said, sipping his coffee and trying his best to hide the small dents poking out from under his shirt. No way can Hide know about this. At least not now.

"Do I really need a reason to see my boyfriend? I came here around five because I thought your shift would be over around seven. I must've fell asleep while studying. Why are you home so late anyway?" Hide raised an eyebrow and Kaneki began to sweat nervously.

"I uh.. went to the book store to try to find something new, but it's as if I've already read everything in there that's worth reading." He finishes with a chuckle, ignoring the curious look in Hides eyes. Not impressed, Hide walked over to Kaneki, stopping only centimeters from his face. Kaneki's eyes searched his lovers facial expression as he began to shake a little.

"Is that so?" Hide whispers in a low tone. Kaneki nods, his expression not changing. "Then please tell me," Hide begins, moving his lips to Kaneki's ear. "What is this?" Kaneki yelps as he feels pressure on his nipple, feeling a new overwhelming sensation run through him. Sure, Kaneki's nipples had always been sensitive, but _fuck_ something about the change made him melt. 

"I-I uh. Hide I c-can explain." Kaneki's voice trembled as Hide continued to brush over the new sensitive spot. Hide looked back at him with curiosity in his eyes (and not to mention, lust). "Uta and T-Touka have been bugging me about getting something d-done for a while and today I lost a bet against Touka and next thing you know my nipples are pierced and Hide willyoupleasefuckingstop." Kaneki almost growls and Hide backs away a little.

It was only when Hide shrugged walked away that Kaneki noticed how aroused he really was and found his face flushed in embarrassment.

~

A week had gone by and everything seemed normal. Tonight, Kaneki lay on the couch with Hide behind him, arms lazily wrapped around the white haired boy Touka sat crisscross on the floor, Uta's head in her lap. Lastly, Nishiki sat in a beanbag chair, texting Kimi and not really paying attention to anything or anyone else. On the TV played one of the newest horror movies. Although Kaneki wasn't a big fan, the gruesome scenes sometimes reminding him of his torture fays, he agreed to watch the movie. It was worth seeing Hide's face light up so brightly.

Halfway through the movie Nishiki had left to go meet up with Kimi, saying that they may return back here. Uta was fast asleep and Touka herself wasn't far behind. From what Kaneki could tell, Hide himself had also fallen asleep. Kaneki sighed and was about to get up to turn off the film when something stopped him. A sensation that made his whole body shiver. It took him a moment to realize Hide's hand brushing lightly over his left nipple through the fabric of his shirt. 

Hissing, he tilted his head back to give Hide a disapproving look. Hide only pretends not to notice, eyes still on the TV screen. Within a second, Hide's hand is under Kaneki's shirt, his fingers sliding over the cold metal bar. Kaneki melts into his touch, releasing a quiet moan. He feels Hide's breath against his ear. "Wouldn't want to wake them, would you? Better keep quite." Immediately kaneki has to bite his lip hard to prevent the moan that tried to escape. Hide now had both arms wrapped around the boy, pinching and rubbing both of the pierced pieces of skin. 

It didn't take long for Kaneki's pants to tighten. Hide's mouth was now leaving sloppy kisses on Kaneki's neck, occasionally biting the pale skin. Kaneki was a wreck already.His chest heaving up and down, sweat nearly dripping down his face. His eyes were glazed over, a trickle of blood running from his lip form how hard he was biting down.

Hide stopped abruptly, picking Kaneki up and taking him to their room. He sat him down on the bed, planting a kiss on his lips before exiting again. This gave kaneki a chance to catch up on his breathing. Kaneki makes the bold move of removing his t-shirt and laying back on the bed, waiting for his lover to return. A moment later, he hears Hide saying bye to his friends and the sound of the front door shutting. The bedroom door opens, then closes. He looks up to find Hide drooling over kaneki's bare chest. Blushing slightly, Kaneki pulls Hide down for a kiss, which is almost immediately deepened as Hide slides his tongue into the smaller boys mouth.

Kaneki whines under him, squirming when he feels one of Hide's hands holding his own above his head, the other trailing down to twist at one of the revealed nipples. The white haired ghoul moans into the boys mouth, hands trying to wiggle free. When Hide pulls away, there's an evil grin plastered on his face. Keeping kaneki's hands restrained, Hide slowly brings his head down to kaneki's chest. Immediately the boy tenses, whining when he feels Hide's wet tongue sliding over one of the metal bars. "You know Kaneki," Hide's breath hits the wet skin, making Kaneki shiver. "I'm really glad you got these." He finishes, tugging one of the silver rods.

Kaneki bucks his hips up as he lets a loud moan escape his lips. Hide sits onto kaneki's knees, preventing him from moving his hips any further. "H-Hide please."  Kaneki whines, feeling all too vulnerable for his liking. Hide doesn't let up, licking and sucking on the sensitive nipples. Finally, Kaneki feels his hands being released. He cries out when he feels Hide palming him through his pants. His hands rush to pull Hide's fiery hair. Hide pulls away, removing his shirt and then moving to tug on Kaneki's pants. Kaneki obeys, lifting himself up so that Hide can remove the pair of jeans. He notices Hide eyeing up his mostly bare body, his cheeks heating up. Suddenly, Hide is flipping him over.

Kaneki gasps as he feels Hide grinding against his ass. He feels hot breath tickling his ear and he whimpers. He's now propped up on his knees, face lying on the bed and arms sprawled out across the sheets. "Do you want me Kaneki?" Hide whispers in a low voice, bringing his arm around Kaneki to pinch at one of the nipples. Kaneki whines, nodding his head furiously. It was rare to see Hide like this. He usually wasn't the dominant type, always shy and quite submissive to the white haired boy. However, I guess Kaneki couldn't be too surprised. He would never in a million years think he'd be in this position. The words that left Hide's mouth next only proved his point further.

"Then beg for it."

He said it so nonchalantly. As if he wasn't telling his boyfriend to beg for sex at the moment. Kaneki just stared at him, baffle by the words that came from his boyfriends mouth. He knew he was probably fifty shades of red right now. "Hide what-"

"Don't make me repeat myself Ken." He whispered, making kaneki harden even more if that were possible.

Face flushed, he looked away with his eyes closed. "H-Hide please. Please just fuck me! I don't care how you do it I just _need_ you." Kaneki tried to refrain from being too vulgar. Just hearing the neediness in his voice was enough for Hide. He also didn't want the boy to feel overly uncomfortable. So with another twist of his nipple, he was quickly removing Kaneki's boxers. He nearly face palmed when he realized he was missing something. _Lube_. He fumbled out of bed, digging through their dresser. Kaneki just sighed, annoyed.

Next thing you know, Hide is in between Kaneki's legs, two fingers coated in lube. Kaneki, not quite used to this, was nervous. Usually he always tops. Always. He didn't know if he should be nervous or scared. His thoughts were cut off when he felt a finger at his entrance. He tensed as he felt it enter, immediately regretting it. Hide trailed kissed down his back, telling him to relax and breath. Kaneki listened, loosening up. Hide slowly moved the finger in and out. It didn't really feel good.. or bad. He almost tensed again when he felt another finger enter him.

It wasn't until Hide angled his fingers that Kaneki reacted. He let out a high pitched moan, eyes closing shut. "H-Hide do that again." He gasped in desperation. Not arguing, Hide repeated his movements, speeding up his pace a bit. He watched as Kaneki unraveled under his touch, completely losing himself. Hide has never seen Kaneki so desperate in his life and _fuck_ he loved it. He felt Kaneki tightening around his fingers and quickly pulled them out, not wanting the boy to finished. He received a whine from Kaneki which quickly turned into a yelp as he felt Hide entering him.

Hide was _inside_ of Kaneki.

He winced in pain. Hide was a lot bigger than two fingers. He buried his face into the sheets, trying to hide his pained expression. He then felt Hide kissing his body again, grabbing his hand. The other hand, however, reached around to play with that beautiful metal rod. Kaneki yelped, the feeling catching him off guard. He was used to Hide playing with them by now, but it still didnt change the fact of how sensitive they were.

Hide took this as his chance to move, groaning as he felt Kaneki around him. He started slow, bending over to kiss Kaneki's neck as he continued to play with his nipples. Kaneki's face shone with a look of pure pleasure and pain. His eyebrows furrowed together, lip between his teeth, and sweat dripping from his hair. To Hide, this was the most beautiful sight in the universe.

"You look so beautiful, Ken." He mumbled into Kaneki's neck. He received an incoherent reply "What was that?"

"Faster..." Kaneki breathed quietly. Who was Hide to deny that request? He sped up his pace, sitting up to shift his position. For some reason, this position made Kaneki feel complete bliss. He turned into a moaning mess, begging Hide to keep going. He stuttered a mess of "right there" and "fuck" and more incoherent things. All of this was a bit much for Hide. He could feel his stomach tighten. He fastened his pace, pinching kaneki's nipples a bit and biting on his neck again. 

Kaneki's orgasmed ripped through him before he could even say anything, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Hide followed right after, feeling Kaneki tighten around him. They both lay there, covered in sweat and cum. Hide slid out of Kaneki, watching cum drip out of him. He almost felt bad. Almost. Smiling, he cuddled his boyfriend, giggling. Kaneki mummer something and pushed him off, causing Hide to fall on the floor.

And yes, Kaneki was definitely thanking Touka and Uta for the piercings.


End file.
